1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a drive system for a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-184923 (JP 2014-184923 A) describes a hybrid vehicle including an engine, an automatic transmission and a motor. The motor is connected to a rotary shaft that couples the engine to the automatic transmission.
When the hybrid vehicle described in JP 2014-184923 A travels by the power of the engine without using the motor, the motor is dragged by the rotation of the engine and rotates at idle, so a drag loss occurs in the motor. For the purpose of suppressing the loss, it is conceivable to newly provide a clutch (hereinafter, also referred to as motor disconnect clutch) for disconnecting the motor from the rotary shaft that couples the engine to the automatic transmission (hereinafter, also simply referred to as rotary shaft).